Titan Monks
by CrimsonCape
Summary: Its Teen Titans meets Xiaolin Monks....how will they cope with the two worlds colliding....read inside for full summary and pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**OOOOO, new story...well i was inspired by this when watching Xiaolin Showdown which was then followed by Teen Titans on Toonami. so anyway...heres the full description.**

**And don't worry, i will be updating my "Bound Forever" Fic and "The Undead"...i just havent been able to actually access those documents for aggesss due to computer movements and such.**

****

**Full Summary:**

**Titans Tower and the Xiaolin Temple, two completely different places with completely different people...or so you'd think. When the Xiaolin Warriors find the mysterious "Standing Clock" things dont happen as they should do. The two worlds somehow collide and powers are switched between The Teen Titans and Xiaolin Monks...how will they learn to cope with one and other and what will happen when familiar and new faces threaten they're defeat?**

**Pairings: Raven/Robin (as usual) Raven/Chase Young, Kimiko/Raimundo, Starfire/Jack Spicer.**

****

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans nor do i own Xiaolin Showdown...if i did i wouldnt be having to write this.**

****

**

* * *

**

**_Titan Monks_**

**_Chapter 1_**

****

Jump City; home to the legendary Teen Titans, superhero legends. Robin, Raven, Starfire, Cyborg and Beast Boy all fight crime and evil to protect this city on a daily basis.

Robin; the leader and heartthrob of the group. Trained by Batman and adopted by Bruce Wayne, this boy wonder is the most famous of the Teen Titans. His jet-black hair and mysterious mask has won over the hearts of millions of girls, all wishing to just touch this male specimen. Not even the bright green and red of his costume don't de-tract the girls, more like attract them even more as every inch of his lycra suit clings to his perfectly chiselled body. His black cape, lined with yellow and the steel-toed boots only add to the strong and brave hero that is known as Robin, leader of the Teen Titans.

Raven; the dark witch of the group. The spouse of evil with a determined mind set to do good. Her strong willed mind and confidence is often portrayed as cold and cruel, Raven being unable to show many emotions since her powers could cause immense destruction to the world. Her dark beauty is often overlooked due to the beauty of the team that is Starfire, but Raven's dark beauty and outstanding features makes her the amazing woman she is. Her strong violet hair that helps illuminate the amethyst eyes, the gold and red charka that is placed on her forehead and the light toned grey of her skin. Her black leotard, hinted with blue in certain lights, clings to every curve on her upper body while her legs remain exposed with electric blue ankle boots to match her cape. These are the looks that have helped make the strong and apparent strong woman she is today.

Starfire; an alien princess from the planet Tameran with the heart of gold. Seeking adventures and escaping from the troubles on her planet, Starfire found Earth and created friends with whom she will always love and care for. Her long red hair and piercing emerald eyes make her the woman every boy and man wants to be with. Her innocence and kindness are easily as great and powerful as her perfect body and stunning looks. Her light purple outfit leaves a lot to the imagination and although appearing to be quite cladly clothed, she reveals as much as is needed to lure any man to her. If Starfire's calmness and love for her friends had never become part of the Teen Titans, they would not be the team they are today.

Cyborg; half human, half robot. His appearance makes him seem almost completely robotic but the inside is dominated by his human side. The blue tech that runs inside and outside of him gives him the power and strength he needs in order to he needs to kick bad guy butt! His strong appearance gives him as much admiration by the female population as Robin. Unlike Robin though, Cyborg is more light-hearted and positive about situations, always up for a laugh. His determination and heart of gold however helps him to make the right choices, whether it bad or good, he never fails to help. Cyborg's strength and intelligence is what has helped the team build up their powers and track down the villains of Jump City.

Beast Boy; the youngest and most eccentric member of the team. Almost never taking a situation seriously and always trying to be the centre of attention with his bad jokes. His green skin and strong appearance don't attract as many girls as he would like but still attract a few of the female population. With the power to transform into any animal, Beast Boy always manages to win around people and entertain most people. His purple and black suit don't stand out as much as the other titan's uniforms but like the many of the animals he transforms into Beast Boy needs to blend into his surroundings when undercover. Beast Boy's humorous ways and strong will for doing good have contributed to the team as much as anyone else.

With Robin's martial arts perfection, Ravens emotion controlled black aura, Starfire's emotion controlled green starbolts, Cyborg's robotic power weapons and Beast Boy's ability to change into any animal, it's not surprising that no villain has yet to completely defeat the Teen Titans.

The Xiaolin Temple, home to four monks who have learnt to control the elements and use them to bring down evil along with the artefacts of magic that they have collected, the Shen Gong Wu.

Omi; raised by the elderly monks at the Xiaolin temple. This little yellow, round headed fella is confident and sometimes a little too confident. Although he may appear arrogant and big headed, which in some aspects he is, he cares deeply for his friends and companions. He can often thinks the best of people who then use that but he only uses it to fuel his attack and yielding of his element, water. His knowledge of the 'outside world' is very little or very misguided so he is very naïve when it comes to normal everyday matters, but his friends are always there to correct and help he learn of it all.

Raimundo; the Brazilian stud with warm cockiness. Raimundo may not always appear to have the smartest ideas but you can't underestimate him for he is more than just his look. He cares deeply for all his friends and is a strong and powerful Wu-dy warrior of the wind. When he first came to the Xiaolin Temple he was selfish and in love with himself, but now he has evolved into a brave and caring young man.

Kimiko; a Japanese young woman with a feisty and kind personality. Living with three other boys she has to be on guard at all times and beat them at any little games they plan on playing on her. She is strong and is strong willed as well as kind and caring. Her style is always quirky, just how it should be in Japan, and she is always changing hairstyles and looks. Without Kimiko yielding fire, Raimundo, Clay and Omi wouldn't be half the males they are today.

Clay; a cowboy who yields the element of earth. His laid-back and hillbilly accent make him seem dumb and naïve but this cowboy from Texas is smart and knows what he's doing…most of the time. With his powers to create weapons using the earth, no one wants to mess with this guy for he sure ain't dumb and he could break you in two, if it wasn't for his love for people and all things good.

These for Xiaolin Monks are well on their way to defeating evil with the Shen Gong Wu they pick up along the way.

How these two worlds managed to collide was all down to one event; the quest for the matter moving Shen Gong Wu; the Standing Clock.

This Wu enables humans and objects to be moved from one place to another, very useful for the beholder in a Xiaolin Showdown especially.

Omi, Raimundo, Kimiko and Clay had all been sent on the quest for this mysterious and powerful Shen Gong Wu and to them it seemed one of the easiest pick-ups of all, having not run into Chase Young, Wuya or Jack Spicer at all. As usual Omi thought himself most capable of using the Wu. " I shall demonstrate friends how to use this Standing Clock in the best way, as I am the most capable." He said with a large and almost cocky grin, his friends however being non fazed by the over confidence which they saw so often from the yellow headed bald friend. "STANDING CLOCK!" Omi cried expecting to move behind Raimundo as he had planned, instead nothing happened. Or at least not to him. "I do not understand! It did not work! Perhaps it is broken." He said, that being the only logical reason to him as he is the greatest Xiaolin Wu-dy warrior of all of them.

"Perhaps Master Fung could check it out Omi." Kimiko said, mainly eager just to get home to check her e-mails.

"Indeed, perhaps." Omi replied, still confused why the Shen Gong Wu didn't work. He put it aside however and got on the back of Dojo who had just enlarged himself for the journey back.

Meanwhile…

"TITANS! TROUBLE" Robin's voice boomed over the loud-com in the Titan's rooms. One by one they raced or flew into the main room to see a panicked Robin staring at the screen with a picture of Slade on. "He's been spotted…in Siberia. Raven, can you transport us there?"

Raven nodded. "Good. TITANS! G-" POP

"Where the hell are we?" Beast Boy asked, rubbing his head.

"I thought we were journeying to the Siberia." Starfire said, standing up and looking around at her surroundings.

"Well it sure doesn't look like Siberia." Raven commented.

"According to my sensors, we're in China." Cyborg said, running the diagnostics on his arm tracker.

"By whom may I ask are you?"

The Titans whirled round to see an almost elderly but not looking man dressed in strange martial arts type clothes.

"Identify Yourself!" Robin demanded.

"Why I am Master Fung but I believe I asked you to 'identify yourself' first."

Robin eased slightly, realising that this man meant no harm. "We're the Teen Titans. Where are we?"

"Why we are in the Xiaolin Temple."

The titans all looked at him as if he was crazy…what the hell was a Xiaolin Temple?

"Wait, I've heard about you." Raven said, stepping out of the dark. The rest of the team looked at her bizarrely, Master Fung himself looked at her with slight surprise. "I had to read up on some different ancient powers and such to help power mine after we defeated Trigon…But wait…you're in a completely different dimension to us. How can we have gotten here?"

"MASTER FUNG! WE HAVE MANAGED TO RETRIEVE THE STANDING CLOCK. But I believe it is broken as I have not been able to move from one point of place to another." Omi said, charging into the temple, shortly followed by Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay and Dojo. He stopped dead in his tracks though when he spotted the new guests which were standing in front of him.

* * *

**_How was that? Pretty boring opening chapter but it needed to be done...hopefully it will get more exciting as we go along._**

**_Please be kind and review...or be mean and tell me how crap it was and tell me how it can be improved...either or._**

**__**

**_CrimsonCape_**

**_xxx_**


	2. Important Note

**Note!**

Right, so at the moment, im finding slight lack in inspiration for this story, seeing as I've been so busy of late and have not found time to look at it, I have forgotten my original concept which I actually had all planned out on paper and everything but seeing as that was agggeeesss ago, I have 'misplaced' it.

Therefore, I have an offer to anyone interested.

If people can either send me ideas for what will happen next, so this could be a little project, and then I can incorperate them into the story and see where it develops from there.

The only criteria that I remember is who swapped powers and such.

**_Omi – Beast Boy (they both have weird coloured skin, plus they both think they're the bees-knees and are quite comical.)_**

**_Clay – Cyborg (same build and I think Clay would make a cool robot man.)_**

**_Kimiko – Starfire (amusing to see how Kimiko copes when teaching Starfire about her powers when Starfire is the complete opposite of Kimiko._**

**_Plus, interesting to see how Starfire deals with such a destructive element.)_**

**_Raimundo – Raven (They're my favourite characters so that came into play. Plus, they both alwayssss hide what they're both feeling. Raimundo not so much but still to a certain degree.)_**

****

Oh, and Robin hasn't swapped coz he doesn't have any actual 'super-powers'. He's just amazing and Martial arts and stuff so I figure he can't inherit anything coz he hasn't really got anything to give. Martial Arts is learned, not inherited. So anger and jealously could come into play if anyone wants.

So, if anyone's interested, send me a PM or respond via review or anything really, e-mail whatever.

I really hope people do take up this offer coz I'm really at a standstill and I need to write the next chapter but I can't do it by myself. I also really want to carry on this story coz I think that it does have a good concept, I just need some ideas.

Any ideas that do come forth and are used, you will get credit, don't worry. I will credit anyone who helps.

Thank you and I hope to hear from some of you soon.

CrimsonCape

x


End file.
